Tear Stained Words
by Rini Zoro
Summary: Hey! Rini Zoro here, with my first published work on FF.N! WOO HOO! The first is a poem about Isis and Marik when they were young. PLEASE R&R!
1. A YuGiOh Poem

Hey there! Rini Zoro here, with my first posted work on FF.N! Wahoo!!!! *dances*  
  
Seto: Are you feeling OK?  
  
Hiei: Of course she isn't! She's an authoress!  
  
Rini: *vein twitching* What's that?  
  
Seto/Hiei: *sweatdrop* Uh... nothing, Rini!  
  
Rini: *sweetly* of course not. Because, you know that if you two bad-mouth me in   
front of my reviewers, then I will include you in a yaoi fic, paired with   
somebody like Artemis Fowl!  
  
Artemis: I resent that! *goes back to hacking into the CIA database*  
  
Seto/Hiei: *fingers crossed behind back* We'll be good! We promise!  
  
Rini: No you won't. You've got your fingers crossed behind your backs!  
  
Hiei: How did she- did she use- I'm confused... *holds head*  
  
Seto: So am I...  
  
Rini: *ahem* Anyways, this is just a random collection of poetry that I've been   
working on. Please R&R! Flames will be used to burn Anzu! *evil grin*  
  
DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in any of these poems,   
with the exception of Rini. She is my own original character, and anybody who   
wishes to use her must first contact me via e-mail. Anybody who doesn't will be   
hunted down by my vicious pack of rabid chibis! *evil laugh*   
[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
A YUGIOH POEM  
~*~Isis' POV~*~  
I let out a scream as Marik comes near.  
I feel my hands shaking  
as I tremble in fear.   
  
It's his yami's fault!  
This isn't Malik!  
I tell myself over and over.   
  
Marik draws near,  
I can feel his breath.  
He smiles widely,  
He sees my death.   
  
In the corner of the room,  
A girl gets up.   
  
I scream for her to go in her room.  
She doesn't listen,  
Not sensing her doom.  
  
Her tears fall on the floor,  
and Marik's eyes soften.  
He drops his dagger.  
Her tears came so often.  
  
It was normal, I guess...  
  
Malik drops to his knees.  
He sees our dead father,  
I remember his pleas.  
  
I remember him  
begging Marik  
Not to kill him.  
  
Then I hear him gagging  
As Marik grabs his neck and cuts it fast.  
  
One day I know  
This will be my past.  
  
I'll try to forget it,  
But I'm sure I won't.  
I'll just keep my little siblings safe with me...   
[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
SPECIAL THANKS TO GALEN ARCHER, FOR POSTING THIS FOR ME!  
  
You're great! *hugs*  
  
Remember to review! If you like it, and want some more, I would like AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS before I post my next poem!   
  
OK? OK...  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. YuGiOh Fight: Match and Set

Hi everyone! I'm back, with chapter 2 of "Tear-Stained words"! YAY!  
Thankies to all of my wonderful reviewers! *glomps reviewers*  
  
Reviewers: X_X *are glomped*  
  
Galen: Don't kill the reviewers, Rini... -_- baka...  
  
Rini: I know, I know... *sniffs* I'm just so happy! *starts crying* I'd  
like to thank the Academy...  
  
Yugi: Oh, Ra! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Seto: *whacks Rini with the frying pan of doom(TM)*  
  
Rini: X_X lookie at the preeeetty birdies... *faints*  
  
Galen: *sigh* Will you do the disclaimer, Ryou dear?  
  
Ryou: Sure! *clears throat*  
Ahem, Rini Zoro does not directly own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. If she did, we  
would all be dead. Thank you...  
  
Rini: *who has now woken up* And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 2!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My friends are here,  
Do not fright.  
I'll be the one  
To win this fight!  
  
I summon a monster  
Of great power.  
My opponent's face  
Is now so sour.  
  
His eyes gleam  
In an evil way.  
I hope to be the one  
To save the day.  
  
As I'm cheered on,  
I keep my face proud,  
But all I can hear  
Is my heart beating loud.  
  
I attack my opponent  
With a strong force!  
I destroy his monster  
That resembled a horse.  
  
His life points are low,  
And so are mine.  
I'm almost running  
Out of time!  
  
I make up a plan.  
I make it quick.  
Now everything's perfect,  
It just needs to stick.  
  
He plays into  
My odd kind of trap.  
I've won the game,  
So now that's that...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not quite sure who's POV it's from... maybe Yugi's... or Jounouchi's...  
Anyways, please  
|  
|  
|  
Click  
|  
|  
|  
The little button  
|  
|  
|  
Below!  
|  
v  
v  
v 


End file.
